The present invention relates to a multi-pole plug connector assembly including a pin member and a socket member, each including a housing and an insert removably connected with the housing by fastening screws. The pin and socket inserts each contain the electrical connectors such as pin and socket connectors, respectively, which are joined to form electrical connections when the pin and socket members are plugged together. In multi-pole connectors of this type, often referred to as heavy plug connectors, it is frequently necessary to provide a coding system in order to avoid plugging mistakes when a plurality of connectors are arranged in spatial proximity.
In order to avoid alteration of commercially available multi-pole plug connectors, and especially the dimensions thereof, a loss in the number of poles being connected is often accepted for coding in such a way that pin-shaped coding elements are inserted into the pole points of the socket member of the plug connector.